The present invention relates generally to a device for monitoring the location of a container and, more particularly, to an identification device mounted to a resilient member for attachment to a container.
It is often necessary to monitor the location and movement of materials within a distribution center or manufacturing facility. One method of tracking the materials is to attach a wireless communication device such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder or other identification device to containers that are housing the materials. By way of example, a liquid container such as a barrel or keg may include an identification device indicative of the liquid contained inside. A interrogation reader, or series of receivers having an antenna device and able to send information remotely through electronic signals, is placed throughout the distribution or manufacturing facility to receive signals transmitted from the identification devices. The signals are then passed to a central control system that monitors and records the applicable information. The central control system may also send information to its interrogation readers to send to the transponders for response and/or to be stored in the transponder""s memory.
The identification system also allows for statistical analysis of the materials to maintain an accurate inventory, production flow rates, and other production standards. Additionally, the identification devices may include specific information about the materials housed within the containers including date of manufacture, place of manufacture, type of product within the container, temperature of the container and ambient air, the temperature of the contents of the container, the pressure of the container, etc.
A problem occurs when the containers are not conducive for mounting an identification device or transponder. One example is a beer keg that has a substantially cylindrical shape with smooth, uniform outer walls. There are no extensions or areas for effectively attaching the identification device. Additionally, these containers may be heavy and cumbersome to handle. During the filling process and distribution, the containers may bang against other containers, storage racks, conveyor equipment, etc. An identification device attached to the container may easily be damaged or destroyed during this process.
Another concern is that the identification devices should be able to be quickly mounted to the containers. Each container should be identified with a separate identification device. The labor cost would be excessive and outweigh the benefits of the identification system if each device was timely to mount to the containers. Therefore, it is important that the identification devices can be quickly attached to each of the individual devices. Inherent with the quick attachment, the devices should be mounted in a straight-forward manner that is not over difficult that require trained personnel or complicated machinery.
In addition to be quickly attached, the identification tags should also securely attach to the containers. Secure attachment should prevent the tags from inadvertently falling off the containers even during handling of the containers during which they may be dropped, bounced around, and otherwise roughly handled.
It is also important that the identification tags be attached in an inconspicuous manner. For reusable containers that are sent to the consumers and then returned to be refilled and redistributed, an inconspicuous placement will help to ensure that the consumers do not tamper with or otherwise destroy the identification tag. An inconspicuous placement, such as within the enclosed rim of a keg, may also help to shield the identification tag from damage while being handled.
The present invention is directed to an identification device for attachment to a container to identify the container and/or materials there within. The device may be deformed for attachment to a variety of container shapes and sizes, and provides for secure and straight-forward attachment means. In one embodiment, the identification device includes a wireless communication device having identifying indicia for identifying the container. The indicia may identify a variety of values including container contents, temperature, date of manufacturing, etc.
An elongated, resilient member is connected to the wireless communication device for mounting the device to the container. The member has a default shape, and may be deformed from the shape. The resiliency of the member will cause it to return towards the default shape and may conform to at least a portion of the container wherein attachment is caused by the resiliency. Within this embodiment, the member may have a variety of default shapes depending upon the specific application.
The present invention further includes a method of identifying the container by attaching the identification device. The member is deformed from its default shape and positioned against at least a portion of the container. The positioning may include within a rim of the container, around the outer edge of the container, or various other positions. Once in position, the member is released resulting in the member returning towards the default shape. Because it is placed against the container, it cannot fully return to the shape, and the force applied is ample to hold the member and wireless communication device to the container.
The invention further includes monitoring the container through at least one interrogation point containing an interrogation reader. When the container is within range of the interrogation reader, communication is established between the identification device and the interrogation reader. The interrogation reader may receive data from the identification device, or may communicate information that is to be stored in a memory within the device. Additionally, a central control system may be in communication with the interrogation reader to oversee and control container movement throughout a facility.